The present invention relates, in general, to rear suspensions for vehicles and, more particularly, to a rear suspension for vehicles designed to distribute load applied to the junction of a trailing arm bracket and a rear floor side member, thus preventing the junction from cracking.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a suspension system for vehicles absorbs vibration and impact transmitted from the wheels to the chassis during a movement of a vehicle, thus preventing damage to the chassis and freight caused by the vibration and impact, in addition to allowing passengers to feel comfortable. The suspension system includes a front suspension and a rear suspension.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional rear suspension using a torsion beam axle. As shown in the drawing, the conventional rear suspension comprises a trailing arm bracket 100, which is assembled with a torsion beam axle and is mounted to a rear floor side member 104 through a trailing arm mounting bracket 102 (FIG. 2).
That is, the conventional rear suspension uses both the trailing arm bracket 100 and the trailing arm mounting bracket 102 for assembling the torsion beam axle to the rear floor side member 104.
The structure for assembling the torsion beam axle to the rear floor side member 104 in the rear suspension is shown in detail in the sectional view of FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2, a part of the rear floor side member 104 is closely interposed between the trailing arm bracket 100 and the trailing arm mounting bracket 102. A plurality of bolts 108, penetrating the trailing arm bracket 100 and the rear floor side member 104, are tightened to nuts 106 welded to the trailing arm mounting bracket 102. In the drawings, the reference numerals 110 and 112 denote a rear floor panel and a side seal inner panel, respectively.
However, in accordance with tests, such as a rough road test, it was noted that the conventional rear suspension having the above-mentioned structure has an inferior structural strength, and so it is reduced in its durability. That is, the conventional rear suspension may easily crack at the junction of the trailing arm bracket 100, the trailing arm mounting bracket 102 and the rear floor side member 104.
The present invention provides a rear suspension for vehicles, which is improved in the structure of connecting the torsion beam axle to the rear floor side member, thus having an improved structural strength accomplishing desired durability.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a rear suspension for vehicles, comprising: a rear floor side member; a trailing arm bracket connected to a torsion beam axle; and a locking unit mounting the trailing arm bracket to the rear floor side member while leaving a space between the trailing arm bracket and the rear floor side member.
In an alternative preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises a rear suspension for vehicles wherein the suspension is secured to a floor member of the vehicle. The suspension itself comprises a trailing arm bracket for connection to a torsion beam axle and a trailing arm mounting bracket supporting the trailing arm bracket. The mounting bracket is configured and dimensioned to be secured to the floor member and to define a space between the floor member and the trailing arm bracket. A spacer member is fixed to the mounting bracket and configured and dimensioned to extend through the space and also through a hole defined by the floor member and to be fixed to the floor member. Fastening means are provided to secure the trailing arm bracket to the mounting bracket. Fastening means may be bolts cooperating with the spacers, formed as pipe nuts, or other forms such as screws, rivets or a folded metal connection. In a preferred embodiment, the trailing arm mounting bracket defines a bent portion configured to define a lip that bears against the floor member to define the space.